This invention relates generally to dynamoelectric machines, and more particularly, to support brackets for bearing assemblies in dynamoelectric machines.
Dynamoelectric machines typically include a stator and a rotor positioned within a bore of the stator. In certain dynamoelectric machines, energization of the stator causes the rotor to rotate with respect to the stator. In other dynamoelectric machines, rotation of the rotor with respect to the stator causes an electric current to be generated. The rotor typically includes an extended rotor shaft rotatably mounted upon bearings. These bearings are generally mounted to a machine housing via bearing support brackets.
Bearing support brackets are subject to static and dynamic stresses from supporting the dynamoelectric machine rotor and associated components coupled to the rotor shaft. In use, a varying degree of vibration is experienced by the bearing support brackets due to varying loads and operating conditions. Typically, bearing support brackets are specifically designed for use with a particular dynamoelectric machine to avoid possible excitation of the brackets at their natural frequencies. These brackets, however, become excessively heavy and costly as the dynamoelectric machine size increases.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a low cost bracket having a stiffness sufficient to avoid excitation thereof at selected undesirable frequencies.